Not You
by Ivydoll
Summary: WillJake. In which Jacob is not interrupted in kissing Will in the last scene. In which Cavaldi seems pedophilliac. In which a crater hits Angelika. Or... not.


**(KAI)** So I put off watching Brothers Grimm because I thought I wouldn't really like it.  
Boy am I retarded. :)  
For my first trick, the "Not You" scene, presented in glorious Grimmcest vision.  
(After Fic Sidenote: Woah. This was not supposed to become a lemon. Woah.)

---

**Not You**

_The golden thorn slipped from Wilhelm's chest, and Jacob waited, biting his lip._

The quiet was perfect, as though Sound had never been. Jake trembled, his heart beating too quickly, too forcefully, against his rib cage. There was the crumbling tower, and there was his brother's limp body- and there: the tombs, all opened and reeking of flowers. "Will," he croaked, dropping to his knees and resisting the tears in his eyes.

Will did not move.

"_Will..._" Jacob pleaded, pressing the flat of his palms against his older brother's chest.

Will said nothing.

Quietly, Jake leaned back, wiped his sleeve against his eyes as his glasses slid across his nose haphazardly, "Will, I don't know what to _do..."_

Cavaldi was there in the quiet; he put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and repeated in a hushed whisper, "What to do?"

Tears were running down his cheeks, cutting patterns into the skin and hair that Jacob hid behind. "Caval...di?"

"A story from old country- folktale, ah? A true love's kiss! Only true love can break the curse!" Cavaldi's voice seemed too loud in the abyss of silence that the forest had become. Twelve girls, all asleep as in death- and Will, relying on him.

Cavaldi drug him up by the wrist, and numb, Jake stumbled behind, wondering Where are we going...?

Only feet away was Angelika's tomb. Her strong features set at peace in a white dress and crown of flowers. Jacob glanced nervously at Cavaldi, whose half-wild grin suggested all he needed to know. "True love!" he repeated in broken German, gesturing wildly before gripping the sides of the cold, cold tomb.

Angelika was a beautiful woman. Not pretty or lovely; she was perhaps more handsome than anything. But the limp fall of her curls, and her incredulous looks; those were beautiful. They were what he had loved about her. Licking his lips in the falling light, Jake glanced back at Will's prone body, highlit in a plume of smoky dusklight, grass almost enfolding him.

Angelika looked a little bit like Will- in the defiant set of her chin, or in his high cheekbones. A little bit like Will...

He paused. "True love's kiss!" Cavaldi repeated, "Or it is the kiss of _death_!"

_Will..._ _I don't want to lose you like I lost Lotte_...

Lotte's curls and smiles, and her laughter, and her disbelief. She would have been beautiful- far more beautiful than Angelika. Jacob's breath hitched-- had that been all his affections were? Memories and sadness over his poor sister?

_Beans, brother_. Wilhelm's voice hissed gently in his mind, almost affectionately.

_You're all I have left!_ His mind cried in protest, the caress of Will's presence almost tangible, as though his spirit had wound around him, embracing him. The silence was almost warm. Concerned, Cavaldi grasped his upper arm, "Grimmy?"

"I'm... I'm all right," he turned again to stare at Will's lifeless body- it seemed as though eternity was passing through the leaves, but there was the dusklight, still golden, still strong. Will looked so peaceful.

So handsome.

Gathering his courage at Cavaldi's urging, he swooped down as quickly as he could and pressed his lips to her cold mouth. Immediately he came back, and turned anxiously to see if it had worked. Cavaldi let out a slow whistle of a breath; a haggard, smoke-filled sound, that was almost like fire, burning up the silence.

"Oh, _please_," Jacob begged, turning back to Angelica- _I love you, I love you like I loved Lotte, you're a part of me, too... oh, please wake up..._

Her chest abruptly rose, sucked in the life of air, even as color rose up in her cheeks and her eyes opened quickly. Gasping, she smiled, and Jacob sighed in relief. There was Cavaldi, whooping and tugging him into a violent hug, even as the other eleven girls sighed back to life and began to clamber and aid each other out of the stone coffins.

The silence swept back, cleared out of the grove with the collapsed tower with a shriek of wind and the little girls laughed, tugging at Jacob's shirt hem and then dancing, laughing with each other, led by Angelika. He could barely breathe- it was too good to be true; before he could lose the nerve, he hobbled on weak legs to the brutish young woman and held her in a fierce hug. She laughed, and it was almost like Charlotte. But not quite.

A whistle of cool silence went past his ear when he released her, and while she went back to the children and her sisters, unaffected, he whirled in confusion- his heart dropped. Under the treeshade, prone and still--

_Wilhelm_.

"Will!" frightened, fumbling, Jacob fell down beside his brother and held his breath. Nothing.

"It's over, Will," he said, almost hysterical, "You can get up... come on, Will, get up..."

He tugged at the limp arm, the blood pounding in his ears, and then collapsed, pressing his nose into the older man's right arm. "Grimmy?" Cavaldi gasped, prodding one of Will's legs with the toe of a singed boot. Abruptly, grinning wildly, he dropped down to his knees and gently shook Jacob's arm, "Another kiss, yes?"

Jake's heart flickered- was Cavaldi suggesting...?

Hot color flushed into his face, and he looked away, unnoticed by the dancing girls.

"What is truer than brotherly love, eh?" Cavaldi smiled, settling back as Jake winced.

Brotherly love? Chaste, familial simplicity? Pureness? _Oh, God..._

_Beans, little brother_, the whisper was almost real, touching at the back of his neck, resting on his shoulder. Urging him.

Cavaldi smiled broadly at him, urging him on with a silent arm motion which said Go on, go on!

"Please just wake up, Will," he whispered, this time pulling his glasses from his nose and resting them on the ground. As gently as he could, he touched his lips against Will's, warm and soft and inviting. There was a rough spot from chapping, and it was so real and familiar, Jacob nearly gasped into sobs. Cavaldi's hand slipped onto his shoulder, gently squeezing, and Jake stopped, squinting his eyes more tightly shut.

Cavaldi gasped, and Jacob opened his eyes in surprise; such a kiss- was it not a kiss of death in the end? He had expected- welcomed- a death from the world without Will he had suddenly had to face. Cavaldi's arm slipped from him, and when he watched it, it was not the Italian's- it was _Will's_, and Will was smiling, and tired-looking and weak.

"Hey," he croaked, turning his head to smile at Cavaldi and then back to Jake.

Jacob's eyes filled with fresh tears of relief- and he was almost tired of crying this day, almost- as Will began to push himself up, a curious, red flush filling up his face.

"_Will_," Jacob wept softly, throwing his arms around the older Grimm's neck and toppling them both. "Oh, you're alive, you're alive...!"

It was unusual for the two to be so demonstrative, but circumstantially, they held on to each other without restraint. Cavaldi whooped and joined them, briefly, in a hug, and then danced off, laughing and spinning and crowing with joy.

It was then that Angelika slipped up to them, and Will loosened his hold. Jake scrambled back, embarrassed, and looked away, not quite prepared for what he knew must now transpire. Worse, he found, as his cheeks colored brightly, he was not jealous of Will for winning the stunning woman's attentions, he was angry at Angelika for distracting Will's attentions... from him.

Feeling his stomach flip uncomfortably as Angelika leaned in to peck Will gently, happily, on the lips. Surreptitiously, and ashamed, and with a feeling of indescribable illness, he slowly snuck a look in their direction, from his position curled next to the tree trunk. Angelika was smiling, and Will was smiling, too.

But his eyes weren't, and after a moment, he hugged her close and whispered "Not you."

Frowning and glancing from one brother to the next, Angelika knit her brows and finally exhaled a strange breath, "Well... I'll be seeing to the girls, then..." and she left.

Like a train, the girls left hand in hand with Cavaldi whooping up the caboose, swinging Elsie in wide, dizzying circles before resting her gently in the crook of his arm.

"Ah, Grimmys!" he laughed, playfully pinching Elsie's cheek, "This is a good day!"

Will laughed in return and collapsed against the trunk of the tree, breathing a deep sigh. Jacob turned away, letting out a hysteric giggle of relief, and resisting the urge to kiss _Cavaldi_ right there on the spot. "Yes!" he gasped, "A strange, but good day."

Will punched him gently in the arm, and Cavaldi danced away, Elsie giggling high and delighted.

Twilight was coming faster, now, and Jacob felt an exhaustion so profound he nearly blacked out. Quietly, without looking in his direction, Jake whispered, "I'm sorry, Will."

"For what?" he barked a little bit too loudly, and Jake winced.

"I... I stabbed you... and then I couldn't save you from the witch... I was _useless_," and Jake leaned his arms against a twisting leg of the tree.

"No, you weren't!" Wilhelm said vehemently, his heart panging painfully in his ribs as he watched his only little brother quietly curl in on himself in misery. "The _witch_ made you do that, and... you were frightened. That's all right..."

Jacob sniffled, "You've been frightened, but you've never failed _me_."

Suddenly, Jake could hear Wilhelm hiss in pain, and the sound of leaves and grass moving under foot, turning sharply around, he could see his tall, handsome and proud older brother stretching up rubbing his chest as though it were bruised. "Don't be a prat, Jake."

"Will?" Now it was over, now he was going- and why not? Jake stumbled to his feet, ready to go, to give up the rest of his night- his life- to whatever happened next, which, given his luck, would not include his brother.

"I'm not going anywhere," in the halflight, Jake could see his brother smile winningly, charmingly, and it made his heart ache. _No, don't cry again-- stop it you big... you big prat!_

He hung his head, unwilling to look Wilhelm in the eyes. Beautiful eyes- women loved their clearness, they were truthful.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Will stepped over and rested his hands on Jake's shoulders, heart beating too quickly; wanting too much to comfort him after all he had dealt with.

Abruptly, Jake flung his arms around Will's body and pressed himself against the older Grimm as much as he could. "I'm... I'm just so glad you're okay, Will. I don't-- I don't know what I would do-"

"Jacob... It's all right; I love you, too, calm down..."

The younger shook his head sadly, pushing him away, "Will... I woke you up..."

"Yes! And-"

"And it was _True Love's _Kiss," Jacob hissed, rubbing his eyes frustratedly- his glasses were still on the damnable ground.

Will paused. Jake tensed. A punch was coming. A curse. A gentle hug around his shoulders.

Startled, he looked up; Will was hugging him more tightly now, pressing his face against Jake's shoulder, and... and... kissing his neck...

"Will...?" he whispered, frantically grasping at Will's shirt sleeves; he was breathing in too quickly now, and it was hot where the older Grimm had kissed his pulse, _so warm_.

"I love you," Wilhelm mumbled, "I thought I had lost you, too... and you're all I have... I felt like I was holding on to you even as I was being pulled away..."

"Will, I kissed you... with feelings... that aren't right-" Frightened, Jake let out a small cry when Will bit him gently where the warmth of his lips had been.

"And I don't hate you for it," Will finished for him, sighing against the younger Grimm's neck. "I love you... in that way."

"I... Will," Jacob pushed his arms around Wilhelm's neck possessively and clung there, his knees shaking with his disbelief.

Softly, Will whispered into his ear, and a shiver came shortly after, "It's okay."

"Oh... oh..." and Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat that made Will shove him _none_ too gently against the shaded tree and kiss him violently on the lips. They weren't cold like Angelika's had been- they were warm and pliant and pressing against his mouth like he was being marked, owned.

Will sighed against him, pinning one of the younger Grimm's errant arms and leaning into the shivering body between. This had been a dream of Will's- several dreams. This had been nights of fantasy while busying himself with increasingly unsatisfying affairs. The girls had even become sublimations: slight girls with brown hair and grey eyes, smaller and smaller chests. Sandy, Trilla, Annie, Bella, Danine, Carisse. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... He would never remember their names.

He had even been jealous of Angelika, whose strong features and mannish personality had seemed to distract his precious sibling from his journal and writing and fairy tales. At least in fairy tales, Jacob had been Will's to claim.

But he could never have... Could never have forced himself upon the younger, softer, so... so naive...

"You're all I have," Will whispered again, and he seemed to be repeating what Jacob had told himself to steel for what had to be done. "I won't let you go."

Jacob gasped, the pressure of Will's leg suddenly trespassing between his trembling legs. "Will... Wilhelm... I really... I really love you, for so long- and- _oh!_ ...I didn't want you to hate me, Will-"

Will's lips closed on his mouth mid-ramble. It was, of all Will's kisses, the most intense thus far. Jacob mewled, grasping Will's shoulder with his free hand, and gripping the fabric for all he was worth. This was too surreal to be happening.

Will was... They were- "_Oh...!_" he moaned low, gasping into the firm, damp heat that Will's mouth in motion on his. Will's free hand, under his shirt- how... how did it get there?- and touching his chest, touching him so gently, but with a firmness that-

"Jacob-" Will gasped, breaking away as though to check; to see if this reality was still the one he was in. Jake's eyes were half-lidded and dilated at the pupil. The cool grey color shone in the last of the twilight like heated stars, burning low. Kiss-bruised lips, fuller and redder than usual and touchable, like the redness of apples. There was an innocence there, a pureness that the romance and simplicity of fairy tales had put there, and Will felt his heart ache, almost as much as his lower self was at the moment, "This is not what brothers do-"

"I love you..." Jacob said softly, slipping his arms around Will's neck and holding them there, pulling the older Grimm closer. "Whatever it is... that you do... I'll do it with you... only with you..."

Like a child, he rubbed his cheek against Will's neck and seemed almost to purr with contentment. They slid down slowly, gently in the nightfold, until there were only fireflies and the moonlight. The grass tickled at Jacob's cheek and Wilhelm was sliding his hands down his chest and across his belly, resting his head languidly against the younger's heartbeat. Jake's eyes fluttered, and he felt, that even with the seldomly felt pressure at his lower body, he could easily sleep here, in the downy grass and flowers.

A palm abruptly pressing up, firmly, between his legs, said differently. "Will-!" a gasp and a moan rolled together, and the older Grimm was easing the ties apart on his breeches, kissing his navel, and making his cry out with every light touch to his thighs and chest.

_Such... pretty sounds_, Wilhelm sighed a breath of hot air down on the younger's revealed self and took a moment to admire the embarrassed and shy look Jacob cast down at him, half-resting on his elbows.

"Will?" his lower lip was trembling in nervousness, and Will reached up, took it in his teeth and turned the tremble into a deep, slow kiss; the one hand held at the back of Jacob's head, and the thumb gently rubbed his hair back and forth, to calm him, while the other hand remained, gently stroking and grasping- a slight push and pull.

And Jacob was reminded of the ocean. "Let's go there," he mewled, the heat that Will was producing radical and melting.

"Where? Where would you like to go?" Will smiled gently, looking down at the glazed, open expression which even the country virgins had never possessed.

"To the ocean, I want to go..." Jake mewled as a tentative and warm intrusion began on him, "to the ocean..."

Will pressed another kiss against Jacob's temple, sucking gently on the pulse as it quickened faster and faster. They were up to two now, and Jacob was gasping, almost writhing, and Will bit his ear, "Untie these breeches off me, Jake."

Blindly, Jacob reached out, whimpering, and did as he'd been told, finding as he did, a rigidly taut match to his own. Blushing, he took it in his hand and held it, slowly stroking and trying to match what Will had done to him. A gasp near his ear told him, that even if he wasn't doing it perfectly, it was working. He smiled, wincing as the count went to three.

"Will..." he leaned his head against his brother's shoulder shyly, gasping in a breath of air and breathing it across Will's collar bones.

Then the intrusions were gone and he was left feeling cool and lost, but anticipatory- something was coming-

"Jake... it needs to be wet... why don't you... ah..." he seemed to embarrassed, sweetly, to say such a thing in front of his brother, who was flushed and breathing so heavily, so readily... And then he turned, and took it into his mouth, eyes clamped shut as he hoped he was doing the right thing. Will was moaning, and petting his head, and whispering things... Jake mewled around the salty taste and was rewarded with a nudge at his shoulder. "Hey... Hey-"

Jake stopped. With a look of complete concentration, Will lowered the younger Grimm against the ground and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips.

"True Love," Will murmured, smoothing a lock of hair down against Jake's temple as a firefly hovered nearer and nearer and then rested on a tree leg thoughtfully. Jake nodded, the grass against his back soft and mossy.

Will entered slowly, petting Jacob's chest and sides to help him relax. "Will, Will, _oh_," and Wilhelm turned the motion into a deeper one, until Jacob's body went tight and quivering.

"_That_, oh, God, _Will_," and Jake began to writhe on him, to wrap his legs tightly around Will's waist, and moan a little wildly.

"Jake-" and the older leaned over him, suckling a soft spot of skin near Jacob's racing pulse. Unbidden, he was moving faster, surreally, as the fireflies hung in the air, and sang.

The most incredible pressure was building, and Jacob mewled hopelessly as he at one tried to escape it, and at the other, drive himself upon it. Will's haggard breathing above him turned his chest into a warm ache. "I love you," he whispered, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, "more than anything else."

Will gasped and pressed once more down, deeply, and began to moan low near Jake's ear, and as he did, the pressure climaxed inside him, warm and wet, and all-consuming. "_Oh- oh, Will, this is--_"

It came and it went and when it was gone, Jake nearly burst into tears.

Will's voice was soft and guided him upward, into a strong embrace- possessive and warm. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," Jake gasped, body convulsing against Will's arms even as he grasped desperately at the older Grimm. "Will...?"

"Jacob?" the hum in the air was warm and collected, as though they were in a private world now.

"Let's... stop... let's find a home and a dog and flowers..."

"By the ocean?"

"I don't mind where... as long as you never have to leave me... You're all I have, Will..."

"And I won't leave. We won't do dangerous things anymore... a house and a dog and flowers, hunh?"

Jake nodded, sniffling, and watched a firefly hover closely, rest on Will's arm, and then float away. "Yes... By the ocean."

Will held the younger tightly, petting down his hair gently, and grinned. "All right. For you."

And Jacob smiled.


End file.
